


a crazy little thing called love

by primasveraas



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Kallus has joined the Ghost crew, at last. He's just glad Zeb is there with him.Zeb, in turn, is relieved that the other man is safe and sound with them.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	a crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 4: Hurt/comfort

“Does this hurt?”

“No,” Kallus mutters, looking away from his bruised knuckles clutched in Zeb’s hands.

“You sure?” A gentle thumb runs over the purple and green patches spreading across the agent’s hands. “It looks pretty bad, Kal.”

“I’m alright.” Kallus clears his throat, withdrawing his grip.

“Alright,” Zeb’s voice drops lower, ears pressed flat against his skull. “If you say so.”

“I do,” the agent asserts, and the Lasat, towering above him, rolls his eyes. Despite himself, a chuckle escapes Kallus.

“What?” Zeb growls, and Kallus can’t meet his eyes.

“Nothing,” he says, suddenly convinced he must be delirious from pain. “I just…”

He never expected to be here, standing in the hold of the  _ Ghost  _ and welcomed as one of its crew. The thought is nearly overwhelming, but what does take him fully is Garazeb Orrelios, who, despite the fact that he’s thrown Kallus across several rooms and all over the surface of an ice moon, can hold him so tenderly now, and is bandaging his wounds with an incredible amount of concern in his eyes. What’s miraculous is that Kallus considers Zeb to be his friend, that he enjoys their proximity and Zeb taking care of him and-

_ Oh. _

_ Karabast. _

The distance in Kallus’s gaze grows, and Zeb loses himself in the honey-brown of his eyes. Something wells in Zeb’s throat. After escaping Thrawn, Kallus is finally here with them, safe and secure. Zeb nearly wishes that he could hug the other man, protect him in his arms. He’s brave to have joined them, to turn his back on an entire life spent with the Empire, to risk it all to help the Rebellion, and Zeb admires him for it so much-

_ Oh. _

_ Karabast. _

The thought lingers in both men’s minds. Nearly a minute passes in total silence, until Zeb finally clears his throat, heat flushing his cheeks as he turns away from Kallus. A sudden wave of exhaustion passes over Kallus, and he sways on the spot.

Instantly, a strong arm supports him, holding him up. “C’mere,” Zeb murmurs, leading him down the hall. A door slides open, and Kallus realizes that this must be Zeb’s room.

Part of him wants to protest at being coddled, and another part of him screams in pain, wailing about how tired he is.

Kallus looks at Zeb, ignoring the pounding of his own heart. Perhaps, he can tolerate this level of blatant affection. For Zeb.


End file.
